Pancakes & Staring
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Oneshot. Summary: All the Moons whipped their heads around towards the noise. Ally stood there red faced and shocked staring at Austin's chest. Quickly realising everyone was staring at her, she hastily looked away. Austin conceal his smirk, he knew where she was looking. Deciding to mess with Ally he played innocent. REVIEW!


**Pancakes & Staring**

It was an average morning in the Moon residence. Mrs. Moon was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, Austin was taking forever in the bathroom and Mr. Moon was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. Austin was in the shower when the aroma of pancakes travelled through into the bathroom and slowly started pulling him out. Pancakes, Austin's favourite food.

_DINNGG!_

Both Austin's parents looked at each other puzzled. Who was visiting this early? Shrugging slightly, Mr. Moon walked towards the door and opened it to find Ally waiting outside. He grinned inwardly, it wouldn't be long till Ally started visiting them as Austin's girlfriend, instead of just friends as they vehemently kept telling them.

"Err...hi Mr. Moon...is Austin around?" Ally asked sounding slightly awkward. Even though Austin's dad supported them both it was still weird discussing their music with him. "He said to come by in the morning. But didn't really specify then, I should of called before I came here. Shoot I am so sorry to disturb your morning. Just tell Austin to come to Sonic Boom," Ally continued to rambled aimlessly while Mr. Moon looked on amused.

He put a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop talking, he chuckled, "Calm down Ally, why don't you come inside so you can wait for Austin. Mimi is making pancakes."

"Are you su-" Ally started saying.

"Yes I am, come on in," Mike said with a cheerful grin.

No matter how times Ally came into Austin's house, it was always took her by surprise. How can a place have such a home-y appearance whilst having such a classy feel. The floorboards were a dark chocolately colour, and the walls painted a light maroon colour which was covered in various family pictures. Ally stared at all the pictures on the wall, a picture in the corner caught her attention_. _She walked towards the picture.

"Is that a picture of Austin and I?" Ally voice cracked faintly. She stared at the photo closely. Trish had taken it when they were both playing the piano and singing Austin's new song. They were both gazing at each other and smiling in the photo.

"Well you're practically family," Mrs. Moon commented behind Ally. She was family. Ally made Austin happy, and in turn Austin made Ally happy.

"Thank you," Ally said somewhat shyly.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast...I'm making pancakes," Mrs. Moon said beaming at Ally.

Ally started snickering, "I doubt I'll get any. Austin chucked a fit last time I ate his pancakes...and that was only one of them."

"I made more than enough," Mrs. Moon smirked at Ally's comment.

"Sure, why not?" Ally shrugged in agreement and followed her into the kitchen. She saw a giant stack of pancakes on the table, it must have been half Ally's height. "Whoah..." Ally trailed off giving Mrs. Moon an astonished look.

"I told you I made more than enough," Mrs. Moon giving Ally a wink and an amused glance, "I know how much Austin can eat. I raised him didn't it?"

Ally laughed as Mrs. Moon passed her a plate. She walked over to the Leaning Tower of Pancakes and grabbed the first three.

"Where is Aust-" Ally began asking not hearing Austin thump down the stairs.

"Mom! Where's my red shirt?" A shirtless Austin suddenly appeared, clearly not seeing Ally near the pancakes.

_CLANK!_

All the Moons whipped their heads around towards the noise. Ally stood there red faced and shocked staring at Austin's chest. Quickly realising everyone was staring at her, she hastily looked away. Austin conceal his smirk, he knew where she was looking. Deciding to mess with Ally he played innocent. Teasing Ally was always fun.

"I'm so sorry!" Ally yelped. Ally had never seen a boy shirtless...well except for movies and tv. Who knew Austin...immature, childish, silly Austin seemed to have lean and slightly muscle-y physique. Realising she was ogling Austin's chest again she blushed bright red and swiftly drifted her eyes down to the floor.

"Don't worry honey," Mrs. Moon said trying to hide her smile. She knew exactly why Ally dropped her plate and what Austin was about to do by the cheeky smirk on this face. Mr. Moon snickered and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Err...whoops," Ally mumbled appearing flustered, "Good thing it wasn't breakable."

"Hey Als, what'cha doing here this early...I thought we were meeting later," Austin asked sauntering towards Ally and pulling her in for a hug. Austin was grinning as she froze at the contact. Ally felt her body heating up even further as Austin gripped her tightly around the waist and kissed her cheek softly. She could feel his whole body pressed snugly up against her. It was not one of their usual friendly hugs. This was the hug between two people who were more than friends.

Not even glancing at Austin as he released her, Ally replied stumbling over her words, "Mmmm...err...you didn't tell...umhh me what time to come over."

"Oh okay, you staying for pancakes?" Austin questioned her as he faked a yawn and stretched his arms, flexing them a bit. Both Austin's parents were trying not to giggle at the scene in front of them. Austin was doing his best not to seem like he was doing this on purpose.

"Umhhh...yeah," Ally answered nervously, trying not to gawk at Austin's arms. She failed miserably, her eyes were glued to his biceps.

"Awesome! Mom makes the best pancakes," Austin said sitting down facing the stack of pancakes. He put at least ten on his plate and began gobbling it down. Ally grabbed some pancakes replacing the ones that had fell and started eating...just not as fast as Austin. She didn't want to choke.

Ally finished eating before Austin. She took her plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it on the dish rack. She had been here so many times it was instinctive. She was about to thank the Austin's parents for the pancakes and leave before she did something embarrassing.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Moon winked to each other; silently communicating like all parents do. "Ah Austin, we have an appointment to get to at the doctors. So could you please clean up?" Mr. Moon said standing up, making Ally stop.

Austin nodded getting a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Sure. Ally can stay right? We have to work on the new song anyway." Austin strolled behind Ally placed his head on her shoulder and his arms around her sides. "Right Ally?" Austin practically murmured her her ear. Austin smelt so nice that Ally tried not to sniff the air or Austin.

"Yep," Ally squeaked out, quickly disentangling herself from Austin's body.

"That's fine with us. Bye," Mrs. Moon yelled as they left the house.

"Looks like it's just me and you now," Austin giving a cheeky smile to Ally.

"Oh no buddy. Your dad told you to clean you up. I'm not helping," Ally said laughing. She sat on the high top chairs behind the kitchen bench waiting for Austin to finish.

"Awwww Ally!" Austin groaned, "Please help...could you just put the dishes on the rack away?" Austin gave Ally his signature puppy dog pout.

"Gahhh fine!" Ally always gave in when he shot her that look.

Ally started putting all the dishes away while Austin clean the sink, wiped down the table and dried the dishes which she put away. While drying the last mug, he turned around to see Ally reaching up to put the other mugs away. He nearly forgot how short..."petite" she was. Her top got pulled up a fragment and her skirt rose a tad showing Austin a bit more of her waist and legs. Austin was staring intensely at that small portion of skin between her skirt and top. He really want to touch it. He didn't realise he was ogling her until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What'cha staring at Austin?" Ally smirked talking slowly, "You do know that you really aren't that subtle when comes to messing with me...right?" Ally started giggling at Austin's expression. "Could you please put a shirt on now?"

"Busted." Austin snickered.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Austin & Ally' oneshots you would like to see!**

**The "kinda" continuation to this piece is called 'Dreams & Jealousy' and then the new one called 'Airports & Hoodies'**

**Cheers!**


End file.
